


囚鸟/Prisoned Bird

by ReninyCCA



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: “在疯人院的舒适阁楼纤巧又柔软的草席坚固的手铐，鞭子，铃铛，无法满足的饥渴。”——secret 8





	囚鸟/Prisoned Bird

**Author's Note:**

> 我只会开这种破破烂烂的儿童自行车orz  
所以有了这个，有点鬼畜向叭。  
secret来自游戏里的八音盒收集。  
灵感来自阿蒂仙的小偷玫瑰，那种有点辛辣的似木似花的味道。

Dark Dream 1

黑暗。

昏沉。

没有一丝光。

我应该是醉了吧，刺客迟钝地思索着。意识的回归除了令迟钝的大脑再次工作起来之外，也带来了身体被限制的现状与难以言说的欲望。

手，不能动，似乎被束缚在头顶，眼睛也被不明织物蒙上了。脚也因大量的饮酒变得迟钝，就连刺客引以为傲的奇特感官也变得模糊不清。而裆部隐隐约约的紧缚感又使他不得不曲起一条腿来，好缓解这难堪的尴尬。

黑暗里是没有时间的，直到一种混合着林木和花朵的味道将他覆盖。

有人！

像一只如临大敌的猫，刺客浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，血液在血管间窜动发出尖锐的警报。悄悄调整到一个还算安全的姿势。

“真是可爱啊。”

是一个男人。

雅各布感觉到男人向他靠近，散发着淡淡皮革味道的手套抚上他的左脸，迫使他暴露在那人面前。手指像是跳着舞从脸颊滑动到脖颈，又如羽毛轻扫般掠过胸膛，在他腰侧的胯骨上轻轻抚动。

没有杀意，目前来说。刺客做出判断。

“你要干什么？”雅各布压下身上奇怪的感觉问道。

“教你做些快乐的事。”男人在他耳边说，“你现在很难受不是吗？我来帮你。”说完含着他的耳尖挑逗性地轻咬，用牙齿来回磨蹭。

腰侧的手也解开裤子，隔着白色布料覆上重点部位上下捋动。

“唔……”说不舒服是不可能的，尤其是在这种时候。而被不知名的陌生人这般对待，又因为羞涩和失去视觉而使身体更加敏感。

“你……你放开。”即使很明显这是一场情事，在对方是个男人的情况下依然令人感到不适和窘迫。

还有一丝惶恐。

刺客的直觉使他敏锐地感觉到危机，但奇怪的是他并不排斥男人的触碰，仿佛内心早已认同他们本该这样。

“我不。”男人取笑道，“而且你弟弟可不是这么说的，他高兴得都哭了。把衣服弄脏可不是好孩子的行为啊。”在雅各布即将到达顶峰的时候，男人收回了他的手。然而下一秒就被扯下最后一层遮羞布，在温暖湿润中绽放。

“宝贝，你可真美。”男人摘掉手套，干燥粗糙的指腹摩挲着他浅玫瑰色的唇瓣。吻上那仿佛盛着玉澧琼浆的唇角，一路轻啄、啃噬，令它染上更浓郁的艳色。再侵入内部，彼此追逐交缠，难舍难分，像两只角逐的公羊谁也不愿意先示弱。

“不就是做么，放开我难道不更好？”刺客扯出一个挑衅的笑容道。

“小乌鸦可是很狡猾的，一打开笼子他就飞走啦。”男人抚摸着他胸前的纹身回道，“蒙上眼睛更刺激不是吗，亲爱的。好好感受。”

男人解开了雅各布身上的最后一颗扣子，隔着他胸前的硬币吻上胸膛，一只手不安分地逗弄着浅粉色的两点，男人的温度透过坚硬的金属传递到胸口，烙得皮肤微微发烫，像黑暗里燃起的一点火苗，仿佛那枚硬币就是他，被这该死的混蛋下流地含在唇齿间吮吸舔弄，侵入身体的每个角落。雅各布觉得原本稍稍消退的欲望以正更大的趋势反扑而来，令原本昏沉的大脑更加凌乱。鼻尖萦绕的依然是那人身上的味道，某种似曾相识的植物味道，带着尖锐的辛辣与甜美的诱惑。

“你又硬了，honey。”男人的手顺着雅各布肌肉结实的大腿向上，“序幕结束，现在该上正剧了。”

“喂，你干什么。别碰那里。”雅各布扭动身体试图躲开但被轻易的压制住。

“脾气真大，该叫你什么？油炸小糖球？又甜又辣。”男人取笑道。

“f**k！闭嘴，你这混蛋。”这称呼太恶心了。

“遵命，我的小乌鸦。”男人趁机进入了一个指节，借着突破口开拓起来，“别那么紧张，我可不想你受伤。”

“那你把手拿开。”讨价还价。

“不。”拒绝得干脆利落。

如果原本只是缓缓燃烧的火苗，那么当男人的指腹擦过某处时就是往火上浇了一勺热油。突如其来的奇异官感令初涉此道的刺客微微颤抖，忍不住呻吟出声。

“看来是这里啊，宝贝。不过你太紧了我们还得努努力。”

晶莹的脂膏带着甜腻的香气被手指送入后穴，再抽插间融化，与不自觉分泌的体液一同沾了男人一手在掌心汇聚了小小一滩。而坏心眼的男人每每只在抽送间擦过敏感点的边缘，带给雅各布隔靴搔痒的难耐，烦躁越积越多。在雅各布准备开口嘲讽之前，男人掰开他的大腿，刺入已经柔软滑腻的腔穴。

“f**k！”雅各布被瞬间填满的酸胀感刺激得忍不住收紧了后穴。

“啧，放松啊宝贝，你可太热情了。”男人啄吻着他的颈侧，在已知的各处敏感点亲吻、抚弄，努力使炸毛的小乌鸦再次放松下来。在缓缓抽动间得寸进尺，扣着刺客的腰挺进到最深处。“宝贝，你可真棒。”

“闭嘴。”男人的称赞令刺客感到有些别扭的难堪，并试图转移话题，“你的嘴可比你下面勤……”话没说完就被含住了唇瓣，彼此交颈。

男人先是缓缓地顶弄，在找到敏感点后，便朝着那里进攻。似乎有一朵又一朵白色的烟花在眼前炸开，快感越积越多即将溃堤，想要逃开却被扣住腰侧动弹不得。在后穴高潮达到的前一刻，快感戛然而止，男人退了出去。

从高处跌落的不满，令刺客轻哼出声：“唔。”不自觉地用小腿轻轻勾了一下男人，很快又反应过来立马松开。

“呵呵。”男人笑了。该死的，这家伙肯定知道了。

男人解下固定在床头的手铐，但依然束缚着刺客的双手，将他背对着自己，从后面再次侵入那已食髓知味的小穴。

“啪啪啪”

起初是涓涓细流，后来汇成小河，小河汇入江海，滚滚的浪潮一波一波拍打在陆地上，一波又一波快感涌入，挤压着破碎的理智，当潮涌终于淹没陆地时，雅各布释放在了男人手里。后穴也被注入了白浆的种子。

雅各布被男人抱在怀里，那股似木似花的味道又浓烈起来。

混沌间，大脑忽然闪过一丝灵光。

“玫瑰。（Rose.）”他呢喃道。这是玫瑰花枝的味道。

“嗯？”男人在他的后颈印上一个灼热的吻。

……

当雅各布从黑暗中醒来的时候，他正穿戴整齐地趴在酒馆的矮桌上，昨夜应该是喝多了直接在酒馆里醉过去了，坐着睡觉不仅把手臂压得生疼，硬木凳子坐得屁股也难受，睡姿不好就是容易腰酸背痛的。

面前的花瓶里正插着一枝新鲜的玫瑰花，晶莹的露珠还凝聚在红丝绒般的花瓣上。他甩甩头觉得昨夜做的春梦有些匪夷所思，肯定是这枝香味过于浓烈的玫瑰花的错。

帅气小伙雅各布戴上他的宝贝帽子，新的一天，他依然是那个恣意潇洒的黑鸦帮老大。嘿嘿！

雅各布走出酒馆时，楼上不知是谁掉了几片花瓣，他伸手接过一片。

是玫瑰。

一瞬间他似乎又闻到了那仿佛玫瑰花枝的味道。

而在他低头时，在无法察觉的角落，后颈露出一点艳如玫瑰的红色。

是一枚吻痕。


End file.
